fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Firstrate Xia issues
Firstrate Xia issue is a fictional comic ongoing series book. Volume Description Danize uses her telepathic expanison by using the telepathic communication and link with former and current members of the Xia and collects the numbers of the members in the team. However, she suffers from having a nervous breakdown when the the numbers of the members in the team starts decreasing suddenly. These team individuals need Danize's telepathy by communicating, contacting, and setting up a link with their own team and learn that Danize is having a severe nervous breakdown from telepathic feedback and realize Danize is useless to them. Without Danize, can they survive battling and fighting unknowns? Most of these members died fighting against unknown, mystery, and new foes. Very few members survived fighting and realizing that they have to run, hide, and seek for their own team reforcements yet to come. *1-2 Behold of the Unknowns *3-4 Facing the Possibilites *5-7 Finding Each Other *8-10 Challenge *11-15 Robots *16-18 Aliens *19-22 Xia Force/Xia Factor *23-25 Little Cats *26-30 Xiamen/Xiamen Enforcers *31-35 MASE/Zemo Monners *36-38 Calibre *39-42 Problems *43-45 Foxblade and its Pack *46-50 Shattershot *51-55 Causalities *56-59 Nowhere to Run *60-65 Rescues *66-70 *71-76 *77-80 *81-84 *84-90 *90-95 *96-98 *99-100 *Annual *Summer Special Story from these issues Vich and Physique were seemingly eradicated by either alien or god-like Celes. Metamorph angrily gets tired of Physique saving her life twice and knows that he can not save himself, giving her an understanding that he expects a true love from her and making her feel being loved and wanting him back. Teen Cat Girl is permanently staying invisible due to her powers--invulnerabality and believing herself that she died, but familiarizing with the story from her sister, Jendra. She wondered if that is all what Jendra thought she was dead, but not and believed herself the same way. Raty is nowhere to be found when Chantel accidentically released the powers that hits Raty appeared from being invisible. Raty is shocked to ask Chantel what is the meaning of the ambush is that? Chantel tells Raty that if he catch Raty, but he can not turn Teen Cat Girl, giving the revelation that Teen Cat Girl actually can not get out of the place or even stay visible. Her life seems upside down because her sister made it visible and she did try that is not workable. She wanted to yell out. She shocked that her voice is silenced. Blue Bobolinks is angry to lash out at these Outback's robots--Blokemen, but is targetted by Loak, planning to shot her. Loak is readying to shot Blue Bobolinks, but is interrupted by Ghet, the one who surprised Loak and shot Loak. Blue Bobolinks angrily told Ghet not ever shoot Loak, but Ghet assumed Loak is a robot. Blue Bobolinks wanted Loak to think that way it shot her and tried to fool Loak and did it on her purpose, but Ghet ruined Blue Bobolinks's trickery. Loak told them that robots found Metamorph. Ghet smashed Loak into pieces. Khic seems so helpless when she loses her balance while Chik decides to challenge the Xia by proving them that he is worthy a fighter to the Xia. The Xia and Chik did not know that Khic is human at all and got shot multiplying times by Chik's technological multiplying shooters. Surprisingly enough, Chik scanned Khic before he started shooting Khic. The Xia felt betrayed to think that Chik didnt know too, but learnt that Chik is good at it. Chik admitted that his technological scanner may not work on him, but he believed his monitor telling its truth. Khic is still gettting wounded severely by Chik's mistakes. Chik got Khic to medical bay at MASE secret ship. Khic told Chik that is nice knowing you when you nurture me with gentle touch on me. Chik decided to tell her that he has feelings for her, but Khic is shocked that she has feelings for him too and pretends nothing happens. Until they believed they reach their end, Khic is getting killed in front of Chik. That is how Chik vowed his revenge and avenged whoever killed Khic. Omnitech tried to calm his brother down. Chik refused to let things go and wanted to end the mission as if he found thte murderer. Category:Issues Category:Xia-related issues